


I'll never stop telling you I love you

by orphan_account



Series: Have I told you I love you verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2! Dean and Castiel just graduated high school and are now off to college! This is their adventures of love, hazing, studying, and maybe some fraternities along the way...</p><p> </p><p>"You’re my family now Cas, that ring on your finger proves it,” Castiel subconsciously fingered the ring at its mention, “I will always be there, I will always protect you, and I will never leave you.” Castiel nodded and wiped the remaining tears and took a deep breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never stop telling you I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter picks up immediately after the ending of the first part of the Have I Told You I Love You Verse

Chapter 1

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel grinned softly while placing a chaste kiss on Dean’s plump pink lips.   


“What, that’s all I get?” He teased as Castiel gathered his things and slid out of the Impala. The shorter man laughed and leaned back in through the window to give his fiancé a proper kiss. When Cas pulled back Dean hummed low in his throat. “See you tomorrow angel, love you.”   


“I love you too.” He was in a great mood, Dean and him were together, they didn’t have to hide anymore, and soon the pair would be off for college. His mood was short-lived however, because as soon as the front door shut behind him Castiel was roughly shoved into the nearest wall.  


“Who do you think you are?” Castiel’s eyes grew wide at the anger burrowing in his fathers eyes. He stopped breathing and prepared himself for his father's yelling, bringing his hands up to hover near Zachariah’s. Michael stood in the kitchen doorway, a ghost of a smirk across his lips. Castiel smiled softly that his eye was clad with a purple oval. His mother stood off the side behind his father, her expression none the less cold. Zachariah opened his mouth but abruptly stopped when caught sight of Castiel’s hand. The youngest Novak looked confused for a moment before all thoughts shut down,  _the ring_. Zachariah threw him down, standing over him when Castiel dared to look up. “You are no longer part of this family. You will pack your things and leave by morning. I never want to see your disgraceful, sinning face ever again, do you understand?”   


Castiel meekly nodded and moved to rise. He kept his head bowed in shame as tears pricked the corner of his eyes. His thumb fumbled over the buttons as he moved to call Dean. On the third ring he answered. “Is this a booty call?” The smirk was evident in his voice, normally it would’ve made Castiel laugh but the tears started flowing and they wouldn’t stop now.   


“D-D-Dean, can y-you come g-get m-m-me.” Castiel hated the way he stumbled over the words, but he was surprised he could talk at all. He worked to shove the minimal amount of clothing he had into old backpacks and bags, after the clothes he started shoving his personal belongings.   


Dean’s voice lost all its playful qualities when he responded. “Cas, what’s wrong? Where are you, what happened?” He could hear the engine of the Impala pick up, knowing that Dean was starting to speed to get there.   


“My p-parents, Michael t-told them what h-happened at the c-ceremony. They told me I-I’m n-not part of the f-f-family a-anymore and that I needed to l-l-leave.” Castiel started progressively crying harder as he went on. He realized Dean was talking, he tried to focus on the words.

“I’m right there, come outside baby I’m coming. Ssh I’m coming.” Castiel grabbed the three bags he could carry and quietly slid downstairs and out the front door. 

As he moved across the lawn, the Impala came roaring down the street. Dean threw open the door and ran to Castiel’s side. He laid his hands on the crying boy's shoulders and stared at him hard in the eyes. “Where’s the rest of your stuff?” When Castiel told him, Dean took off in great strides toward the Novak house. He was far less quiet. Dean thrust open the front door and stomped up the staircase. He grabbed an armful of Castiel’s things then moved back outside. Zachariah and Naomi stood in the living room glaring at him like he was the physical embodiment of the devil.   


The trunk of the Impala strained against the luggage haphazardly strewn about it. A case slipped and thumped on the ground as Castiel worked on making the boxes fit. As the box was picked up another two fell out. Tears were streaming down his face as he roughly tired to squish everything in. “Cas! Cas it’s okay, come here. Let me help.” Castiel sagged when Dean stilled his hands as he pulled the shorter man into his chest. He swayed slowly, “It’s going to be okay angel.”  


Castiel sniffled and leaned against him. “How can my family hate me?” Castiel’s voice sounded so small, not what the voice of a person who got engaged 5 hours ago should sound like. “The way I feel when I touch you Dean...it feels beautiful. Why can something that feels like magic be so horrible to them?” Castiel snuffled pathetically. Dean made a promise, he hoped he wouldn’t have to act on it so soon, but Castiel needed him and he was going to be there.  


Cupping his fiancé’s face between the palms of his hands, Dean kissed away the stray tears. “It’s not horrible, they just don’t understand true love. I love you Cas. Remember we always say? Family doesn’t end in blood. You’re my family now Cas, that ring on your finger proves it,” Castiel subconsciously fingered the ring at its mention, “ _I_  will always be there,  _I_  will always protect you, and I will  _never_  leave you.” Castiel nodded and wiped the remaining tears and took a deep breath.  


“Take me home Dean.”  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  


Clad in an oversized cotton sweater and sweatpants, Castiel looked much smaller than Dean was used to. He pressed a kiss feather-light to the sleeping shorter man's forehead and quietly shut the door when leaving the bed room.   


“Care to explain why there’s a boy in your bed?” Dean winced at the gruff voice of his father, but upon turning around he noticed the older man's stance was beckoning but his expression was teasing and light. “You know you’re not married yet, you’re going to give your mother a heart attack.”   


“Dad I need to talk to you about something.” The seriousness of his sons tone made John tense. He nodded, and together the pair made their way to the kitchen.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  


“Dean honey have some coffee, you look exhausted.” It was true. Dean hadn’t slept since he’d gotten that manic phone call from Cas. Realizing it was only eight a.m. he took a giant gulp from his mug. “I still can’t believe that Naomi and Zachariah would do that to Castiel.” Her anger was evident as she slammed her mug on the cherry wood table. “And to think I was friends with that woman.”   


Sam stood silently in the corner, watching the exchange.  


Dean rubbed a tired hand across his jaw. “He’s welcome to stay here.” Dean’s head snapped up at his fathers remark. “We can get him settled in the guest room, he can stay until you boys head off.” Dean nodded and couldn’t help the small smile that seeped into his features.   


“Thank you so much,” he smiled at both his parents, “his stuff's still in the Impala.” Dean rose from his seat and moved through the living room towards the front door.   


A hand on his shoulder stopped him. “I’ll come with you.” Sam smiled down at him with a “you need to stop _growing_ ” as an only form of protest.  


Dean nodded and the pair made their way to the car. Dean started off unpacking everything onto the drive way. Even though it was May there was a nip in the wind, and it made the elder Winchester shiver. After about five minutes of unpacking Castiel’s luggage Sam broke the silence. “I’d never do that you know.” Dean’s questioning look prompted the younger Winchester to continue. “What Cas’ family did to him...I’d never...I mean with you...I don’t care who you love. Cas is a great guy, and if he makes you happy then he makes you happy. End of story.”   
Dean smirked at him over a box. “You wuv me Sammy?” Dean laughed at the blush spreading over Sam’s cheeks.  


“Way to ruin the moment Dean.” Sam threw a small box of books at his brother, aiming for his head but the chest will suffice.   


“Do you wanna hug? Maybe have a heart-to-heart while watching mom’s Sex In The City?” By that point Sam stuffed his arms full of Castiel’s things and quickly beelined back inside.   


“Jerk!”  


“Bitch!” Dean chuckled and vaguely heard his mother yell something about watching his language before he too had his hands full with his fiancé’s possessions.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()  


Castiel rolled slightly on the navy blue sheets before slowly creaking open his eyes. The sight that greeted him brought a shy smile to his lips. Dean was situated on the edge of the bed, one hand playing gently with Castiel’s hair.  


“Good morning angel.” Castiel hummed as Dean started a rhythmic motion with his hand that ended with him softly massaging his fiancé’s scalp. “Did you get enough sleep?” The shorter man nodded then yawned before stretching slightly. Suddenly the events from the previous night hit him like a runaway freight train. Castiel closed his eyes with a sigh. His lip was worried between his teeth at the energy exerted to hold back tears. When his lungs finally released the puff of air he’d been holding, the blue eyed man carefully opened his eyes.   


“What am I going to do?” Castiel whispered after fifteen minutes of silence. Dean had calmly started stroking his back, holding him so close Castiel was practically in his lap.   


“You’re going to drink some coffee, and have some toast because it’s almost 11 and you  need to eat something. Then you’re going to stay here until we leave for UCLA.” Castiel’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth either to thank Dean or protest, but his fiancé would have none of it. “I love you Cas.”   


The shorter man sighed and quenched his useless attempts at protesting by burrowing further into Dean’s arms. He placed a sweet kiss on his neck and hummed softly. “You’re my home.”


End file.
